


Twelfth

by lcdsra



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: 66th Hunger Games, Canon characters mentioned - Freeform, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Fan created Hunger Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26059039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lcdsra/pseuds/lcdsra
Summary: 12 things 18 year old District Two tribute Katasha notices about District One's tribute, Setsuko. Not beta read and lightly edited, please be kind.
Relationships: Katasha/Setsuko





	Twelfth

**Author's Note:**

> There's some minor blood play but it's mostly canon-typical violence.

The first thing Katasha thought about Setsuko was that she was pretty. Not in the traditional District One sense, not where she’d turn heads at just a glance, but still, beautiful.

Her hair was long and wispy and fell in gentle waves behind her. Her eyes were a deep brown, and in the right light, they nearly looked purple.

: : :

The second thing Katasha noticed about Setsuko was that her strategy for the Games were decisively not to be solely attractive to sponsors. Her clothing, for one, reminded Katasha of an ancient warrior.

She didn’t smile nor wave to the cameras, only raised her head in a silent challenge.

Katasha wanted to scoff at that. The other girl might be strong, sure, but District Two trained their tributes extensively, and both she and Felix were handpicked.

She knew she could rise to the challenge and overcome it with ease.

: : :

The third thing Katasha noticed about Setsuko was that she was confident.

They officially met at the parade. Despite Setsuko’s angle being strength and competence, she was draped in silk and adorned with diamonds.

“Hello, District Two.” Setsuko greeted. She stepped down from the carriage with carefully controlled movements.

Katasha allowed a smile to flicker across her lips. “District One. Looking like luxury as always.”

Setsuko’s smile widened as she approached. She was taller than Katasha, though not by much. “What a flirt you are, District Two.” She practically purred. “Let’s hope your words match your talents.”

Based on Setsuko’s tone, she might have assumed something vulgar, but Katasha figured she meant her weaponry. “You don’t need to worry about us, District One.” She allowed her smile to match Setsuko’s. “Unless you find your skills lacking.”

Setsuko twirled her hair around one bejeweled finger. If it were anyone else, the action would look delicate and flirtatious. It still was on Setsuko, but there was a sense of control it portrayed as she twirled the strand. “It’s not my skills I’m worried about.” She tilted her head toward District Four. “They might not be interested in our alliance this year.”

Katasha glanced at District Four’s carriage. The boy, Bailey, was dressed to look powerful, but he didn’t hold himself that way, not like Felix or even Alexander. She would guess that he was naturally strong from lifting but didn’t know how to kill with that strength.

The girl, Celeste, was reaped. She was skinny, surprising coming from a Career District. Her eyes, though, were sharp, and were scanning the others.

They locked eyes briefly. Katasha raised her head in a silent challenge, oh so similar to Setsuko at her reaping, and Celeste backed down.

“Too bad.” Katasha said after a moment. “They look weak.”

Setsuko flicked her hair out of her face. “We’ll see how they do in training, but I’m willing to cut my losses.”

Katasha watched as Setsuko turned back to her partner, a boy named Alexander. Katasha noted quickly that his smile was undeniably alluring, but she didn’t get the same sense of control from him that she got from Setsuko.

She glanced at her partner, Felix. No, District Two was not lacking in potential victors, and Katasha wasn’t keen on allowing District One another victory, despite her fixation with their tribute.

: : :

The fourth thing Katasha saw in Setsuko was her versatility. Before the Games, the training days were perfect for the Careers to show off and exert their strengths, and Setsuko almost gleefully took up a sword and slashed a dummy to pieces.

Later, she showed off her ability to tie a snare, and although not quite as exciting or visually impressive, the knot was secure and could rival Celeste’s knots, which wasn’t easy.

She threw knives with Katasha, shot arrows with Alexander, and could toss around an ax with ease.

Felix nudged her. Katasha turned to snap at him but noticed Setsuko was watching her with a raised brow.

She punched him in the shoulder but got up to join Setsuko at the spears. “Any reason you’re looking at me?” She asked as she lifted one. It was light and sleek and cool to the touch.

“I should be asking you that,” Setsuko replied cheekily. “You seemed lost in thought for a while there.”

Katasha shrugged as she lined up her shot. “It’s never bad to think.”

Setsuko smiled, though it didn’t reach her eyes. “Of course not.” Katasha chucked the spear at a further target.

It landed solidly in the chest, nearly knocking the dummy back. “And anyway, I was watching, not thinking.”

Setsuko threw her spear at a separate dummy. It hit the head of the target with a solid thunk. “Watching whom?” Setsuko inquired.

Now, Katasha could easily lie and say she was watching District Ten, who had two remarkably talented tributes for an outlying district. “You.” She said, instead. She lifted another spear to throw.

Setsuko’s fake smile turned briefly into a genuine one. “I feel flattered.”

Katasha didn’t look away from Setsuko when she threw her next spear. It curved and clanged against Setsuko’s first, but stuck into the dummy slightly below Setsuko’s spear. “You have quite a variety of talents.”

“I like to catch people off guard.” The other girl threw another spear, aimed at Katasha’s first dummy. Katasha watched as it hit her first spear and fell to the floor. Setsuko turned to her. “How about you, District Two? Have I caught you off guard?”

Katasha didn’t break eye contact when she threw her next spear. “Of course not.” She replied smoothly. She didn’t have to look to know her spear hit it’s mark.

: : :

The fifth thing Katasha observed about Setsuko was her balance. Katasha was simply scrolling through the dinner menu in her room when the room door opened suddenly.

She was at their neck, her hands already in place to snap it until she saw the intruder was Setsuko.

“Well, that’s one way to greet someone.” The other girl remarked. She pushed Katasha off her, and Katasha stepped back.

“I wasn’t anticipating visitors,” Katasha replied dryly. “What are you doing here?”

Setsuko collapsed on her bed and picked up the menu she was scrolling through. “I got bored. And I’ve been dying to talk to you.”

Katasha quirked a brow. “Does your mentor know you’re here?”

Setsuko flicked her wrist in her direction, not taking her eyes off the screen. “Gloss doesn’t care, as long as I’m back by morning.”

“I would’ve thought your mentor was Cashmere,” Katasha commented. She didn’t say she didn’t believe Setsuko’s charm wasn’t natural, that her ‘tough girl’ act always slipped when she talked with Katasha.

Setsuko didn’t seem to notice her inner turmoil. “Nope, I got the brother. Alexander got the sister.” She tossed the menu aside. “Who’s your mentor, since you know mine.”

“Blaise,” Katasha answered immediately. He had won six years ago, so he didn’t have a history of mentoring like Lyme. But his Games weren’t as exciting, not like Enobaria’s fantastical finish. “He’s not as notorious as other District Two mentors, but he’s competent.”

She didn’t want to say that his style of staying bland until the end was like hers.

Setsuko nodded slowly at her words. “Interesting. Come to think of it I almost don’t remember his Games.”

“He has some competition in that department.” Katasha defended lightly. “And anyway, I’m sure you didn’t sneak onto another district’s floor to discuss mentors.”

“You’re right. I wanted to know what your talent is.”

Katasha frowned. “Talent?” The only one she could think of was killing and weaponry, but she figured Setsuko already knew that.

“Don’t tell me you don’t know about separate skills, Katasha.” Setsuko almost scolded. “You know, a way to seem less like a vicious killer after your victory?”

“I can’t say I’ve thought of it,” Katasha replied casually. “I have heard that flower arrangement is easy to pick up.”

Setsuko frowned at her. She still retained a playful smile, but her expression was undeniably unimpressed. “That’s so boring.” She lamented. “I’m dancing.”

Katasha raised her brows. “What type?” In truth, she didn’t know any type.

“In the old world, it was called ballet.” She replied. “I learned it before I was in the Academy, but it’s useful to maintain muscle.”

“Can you show me?”

Katasha wasn’t sure what to expect. So when Setsuko slipped off her shoes, dipped low with her knees, rose onto the tips of her toes, and finished off with two twirls, she was impressed.

“Wow, that’s incredible.” Katasha murmured.

Setsuko tilted her head slightly. “Was that sarcastic?”

“No, I didn’t know that type of dance existed.“ Katasha was going to ask another question when an unfamiliar voice drifted through the door.

Setsuko heard it too and jumped up to lean against the door. “That sounds like Cashmere.”

Katasha frowned slightly. “What is she doing up here?”

They fell silent in an attempt to listen. Katasha crept closer to the door and leaned against it with Setsuko.

“...checked the cameras, and our tribute disappeared to a floor above ours.” Cashmere seemed to explain.

“What do you want me to do?” Enobaria asked, sounding bored. “She’s yours, not mine.”

“You should go,” Katasha said, backing up from the wall.

Setsuko nodded and nudged the door open. She slipped out silently. Katasha watched as she sprinted on her toes, a silent killer, a graceful dancer.

: : :

The sixth thing she noticed about Setsuko was her contradictions.

Since Setsuko was District One, her interview was before hers. She was dressed in armor, though in an actual fight, Katasha suspected it wouldn’t protect her well. Regardless, she presented herself as fierce yet beautiful.

Interestingly, her answers were contradictory. She said she volunteered for glory, but later said it was because she was the best.

Her strategy was undeniably power, but in contrast to that, it was also beauty.

Her attitude was all bravo, but Katasha knew that not to be the whole story either.

She couldn’t explain what she saw, nor thoroughly think it through, because, before long, it was her turn to face the crowd.

: : :

Setsuko’s brutality was the seventh thing Katasha experienced with her.

The bloodbath was gory and messy, no thanks to them. Katasha started next to two outlying districts, and right in front of a sword. She wasn’t the best with a sword, arguably Felix was better, but when the countdown ended, she rushed for it anyways.

Her grip on the blade felt familiar, the weight impressive. She swung the sword at a flash of movement to her left, didn’t flinch when blood splattered across her face. She looked around the arena and caught sight of Setsuko across the field.

Setsuko hurled a spear at a retreating tribute, who fell quickly. Clearly, she wasn’t about to let fleeing tributes escape her wrath.

Celeste was shockingly just as swift. She had made it to the center of the cornucopia and was throwing the knives at outlying districts who tried to approach. Her blades didn’t always hit, but she took down at least one.

Katasha shook her head and glanced around. A boy was right next to her, sprinting away with a backpack. She threw the sword at him. It wasn’t clean, certainly, but it was enough to knock him aside and cut him slightly. She didn’t bother to chase after him and instead went for the center for more weapons.

She nodded slightly to Celeste and picked up a spear. She turned swiftly and threw it at a retreating figure. The body fell, and she moved on to the next.

In total, she killed three people. It felt startling low considering she got a 9 in training, but it was enough that she was a threat.

Setsuko killed four. She nearly smiled when she boasted about how she threw a spear so hard it went through a body. She was the unofficial leader of their pack, once they regrouped and counted their kills. She ordered everyone to take a weapon or two and to go hunting. The hovercraft needed to pick up the bodies.

Katasha agreed to protect their back and lagged behind the group. She took the time to look around the arena.

It was beautiful and had a rather pleasant wind current. There were several types of trees surrounding the field the cornucopia was in, looming tall and providing much needed shade.

Birds took flight at random intervals, and Katasha wondered if they were real. It wouldn’t be out of range of the Capital’s abilities to create fake birds that sounded and acted real, but at the same time, the Gamemakers rarely let loose mutts this early in the Games.

“Setsuko, you’re not leading us anywhere.” Felix’s voice was harsh against the rustling of the leaves.

Katasha looked away from the birds and to the pack. District Four’s tributes stayed close to each other and seemed to opt-out of the potential conflict.

Alexander pointedly took Setsuko’s side, stepping closer to support his fellow District member. Based on Felix’s gaze at her, he was expecting her to side with him.

“We just started hunting.” Setsuko reminded him. “You’re blathering will alert any nearby tributes.”

Felix ignored her. “I think I should lead. I’ve been in forests before.”

Setsuko’s smile was condescending when she said, “Of course, after your one experience with a few trees, suddenly you’re an expert. My bad.”

Shockingly, even though she had killed four people in the last half hour, Setsuko stepped back and beckoned to the forest. “By all means, lead the way.”

Felix was also mildly surprised but recovered quickly. “Good.” He said firmly. “This way.”

One glance at Setsuko’s face told her that the act wasn’t one of submission. Her eyes were cruel as they tracked him.

Setsuko joined her behind the group as they began to comb the forest again. “So, three kills today?” She asked. Her voice was playful but sounded distracted.

“How about your four?”

Setsuko flicked her wrist. “I got lucky.” Her gaze drifted away from the group and to the forest. Her eyes followed a bird before they jumped to the rustling treetops.

After a few moments of trudging behind the group, Katasha asked, “Why did you allow him to lead?”

“He wouldn’t shut up otherwise,” Setsuko replied. “He’s going to get himself killed, and I’d be fine to sacrifice him.” She turned to her, and her eyes flickered over Katasha’s face for a second.

Katasha frowned. “What?”

Her smile widened. “You’ve got a little something.” She stepped closer and reached toward her. Katasha braced herself, but Setsuko merely wiped at the blood splatter on her face.

Katasha didn’t think her fussing helped much. She could practically feel the cameras capturing her frozen staring, Setsuko’s focused expression, and the blood that connected them.

Setsuko drew her hand back. Her forefinger had a droplet of blood, and they both stared at it for a second. Setsuko brought her finger to Katasha’s lips. Maybe habit, or the rush of killing made her open her mouth and lick her finger. The blood was tangy and belonged to neither of them, but it still felt like something.

A boom made them both spin around, but it was only for the dead from the bloodbath. Katasha glanced at Setsuko. She was watching Felix closely, who stared right back.

“Are you two done?” He asked loudly. The other Careers glanced over at them but certainly hadn’t seen what they just did.

Setsuko cooly raised a brow and asked patronizingly, “With what, dear leader?”

Despite the noise, the tension was palpable. The canons went silent at the twelfth, but Katasha had a feeling none of them bothered to count. Felix and Setsuko continued to stare each other down long past the cannons. Celeste shifted uncomfortably, and Bailey took a step back, but no one spoke except for the birds overhead.

“We should find more tributes, regardless.” Setsuko finally said, breaking the tense silence.

“You mean, I will.” Felix sneered.

Katasha wanted to roll her eyes. “Shut up, Felix.” She snapped. “We’re wasting time with this nonsense.”

He glared at her and tightened his hold on his sword, but she just tilted her head challengingly. He never took her seriously, but now they were both 18 and in the Games.

After a second, he scoffed at her and turned away. Setsuko was right, Katasha realized with a start. His pride would get him killed.

: : :

The eighth thing Katasha noticed about Setsuko was that she was decisive. She took in the information and relayed a plan in seconds.

They lost Alexander in an ambush and Celeste in a mutt attack and killed three tributes over the last few days.

Day seven was building to be just as dull until a smoke column rose out of the forest. Felix wanted to charge in, but its mere presence confused Katasha.

“Why would they build a fire in the middle of the day?” She questioned.

Felix huffed, his weapon already in his hand. “It doesn’t matter. Whoever was dumb enough will be dead by my hands soon.”

“Are you such an idiot to have forgotten what Ten did to Alexander?” She was sure no remaining tribute were stupid enough to do such a thing.

“He was dead weight anyway.” He snarled. “Besides, one less tribute is a step closer to home, why are you protesting?”

“I want to live, you idiot. It’s a trap.” She snapped.

“Both of you stop,” Setsuko commanded. They quieted and turned to her. Katasha glanced at Setsuko once before looking at Felix again. “There are seven people left, so we might as well split up now.”

Bailey glanced up. He had been quiet after losing Celeste for the past few days. “Usual rules?”

Setsuko nodded as she picked up her favored weapon. “No targeting each other until we’re the only ones left. Then, no restrictions.”

Felix tossed his sword between his hands. “And the supplies?”

“Take what you want,” Setsuko replied. She already stood up to take a backpack of her own.

Felix grabbed one and threw food, water, weapons, and a blanket into his pack. He then marched off into the woods and didn’t look back.

Bailey did the same and disappeared in the opposite direction of Felix.

Katasha didn’t move. She knew she should, to find her own source of clean water and food, but something held her back.

“Katasha?”

She turned. “Setsuko.” She stood up. “I’ll miss you.”

Setsuko smiled almost sadly. “Me too, Kat.”

She took her bag and didn’t look back.

: : :

The ninth thing she noticed about Setsuko was her pain.

In her eyes, at the hiss when metal sunk deep into her body, in her words.

“It’s okay, Katasha.”

But it wasn’t, because Setsuko was dying and her blood was sticky, and her breathing was shallow against her hand.

She felt tears stream down her face. “You could have won.” Katasha choked out. Setsuko lifted a hand and brushed it against her cheek.

“Don’t cry, sweet girl.” She murmured. “I didn’t intend to leave anyway.”

That only brought on more tears on Katasha’s part. “Please, I can find District Ten and kill him and then-“

“You’ll win, Kat.” Setsuko breathed. “You deserve it. I have no one to return to.” She coughed, and blood splattered against her face.

Katasha withheld a sob. Setsuko’s heartbeat was slowing against her palm rapidly, and a dull sense of panic gripped her heart. “I’ll miss you.” Her voice cracked at the end.

Setsuko gave her one last smile, a dim, distant one. “Me too, kitten.”

She shut her eyes and didn’t open them again.

Katasha held onto her rapidly cooling corpse and screamed and cried until prickles of sunlight hit her back.

And, when her tears dried up and a deep rooted emptiness settled in her chest, she stood up. Setsuko’s blood coated her skin and clothes, but she didn’t bother to wipe it off as she stalked through the woods to end this game.

: : :

The tenth thing Katasha thought about Setsuko was how much space she took up.

She, Katasha, returned to the Capital after slicing District Ten across the chest with Setsuko’s blade.

She stared awake in her bed and kept thinking that Setsuko would slip into her room like before and simply dominate her space.

She’d stretch out on the bed or against a wall or on a chair. Everything Setsuko would fill her vision, and she’d smile sweetly yet oh so deadly. And then Katasha would say something daft, and Setsuko would give her another smile. This one just for her.

But Setsuko wasn’t there to remind her that dinner was in an hour and surely our mentors can wait, right?

Because Setsuko was everything to her and she didn’t know what to do now that she was gone.

There was a hole in her chest, like a blade sliced out her heart, and she was living on nothing.

Setsuko took up so much space. Katasha just didn’t know what to do with that space now that she was gone.

: : :

The eleventh thing Katasha thought about Setsuko was her influence.

She survived the victory tour and couldn’t look Setsuko’s parents and brother in the eyes when she spoke empty words of grief.

Because Setsuko wouldn’t have wanted them honored by her death. Setsuko would have rather let them rot in obscurity, and shining a light on them felt like a betrayal.

But District One was done and over with, and she found it especially easy to stare at District Ten’s parents in the eyes as she recited her pre-written speech.

She returned to District Two with light praise from past victors and guided to a house that was as empty as she felt.

The furniture was rather unremarkable, but the floors were a beautiful hardwood that was so smooth she could slide with ease with socks on.

She found herself staring at the floor more often than not. It was almost too easy to get lost in her memories of Setsuko, and she’d wake up on the couch, unsure of when she fell asleep.

Their escort sent her a dozen pamphlets about different skills over the following months, but she couldn’t bear to look at them. She already knew what she wanted, but accepting it was heartbreaking.

Occasionally Blaise or another victor would drop by and coax her into eating, but most of them left her alone.

She stared at the blank ceiling and wondered just how long she was supposed to suffer. If dying would’ve been easier.

She was so lost in thought that the door opening nearly made her scream. She groped for a knife that wasn’t there, and her body tensed for a fight.

But it was only Blaise, who waited until she looked at him before he stepped into her house.

“Katasha.” He greeted her. “It’s time to talk about talents. Justus told me he’s sent you several recommendations, and I’ve picked out a few that I think you’ll like.”

Katasha wanted to protest. She wanted to say, I’m not ready yet, but Blaise fixed his gaze on her, and she knew there was no getting out of it.

She sighed. “I’ve already chosen one.”

He noticeably perked up. “Which?”

“Dancing.” The word felt familiar in her tongue after repeating it to herself over and over.

He blinked at her. “Oh.”

Katasha felt a smile threatening to escape. “For her.”

A beat passed. Blaise stared at her. “You really liked her, didn’t you.” He said quietly.

Katasha clenched her jaw. “She should’ve come home. Not me.”

Guilt was not uncommon in victors. That she knew, but Blaise shook his head. “It’s not your fault.”

“I split up! I didn’t kill District Ten when I could’ve!” She burst out. Tears threatened to choke her, but she swallowed around them.

“It’s District Ten’s fault, not yours. You didn’t take up a blade against her.” Blaise said sternly. “Don’t blame yourself for someone else’s actions.”

Katasha angrily wiped away her tears. “You don’t understand. I-“ She couldn’t continue. It almost felt wrong to say ‘I loved her’ because she never said it to Setsuko’s face, and it wasn’t fair to declare it after.

“I know,” Blaise said quietly. He held her gently. “I know.”

He didn’t, though. He didn’t feel Setsuko’s blood on his hands, how if she were just a little faster, Setsuko would still be breathing.

: : :

The twelfth thing that Katasha thought about Setsuko was that she was still there.

Not physically, anymore, but everywhere she looked, it was like a flash of her. She saw Setsuko’s eyes in Clair and her hair in Cashmere and her smile in Enobaria. She saw her versatility in Lyme and her grace in Finnick. She saw Setsuko’s pain in so many people.

Eventually, her heart began to mend, little by little. There were days when the nightmares came, and Setsuko looked up at her with blood on her face and told her it was okay. Those nights she woke up screaming.

Other times, she’d dream about when they were laughing in the training center and stealing touches in the dark. Warmth blossomed in her chest and she wanted to keep that feeling forever.

But she’d inevitably wake up alone and she’d just feel hollow. The dream lingered for hours sometimes, reminding her that Setsuko was dead and she was alone.

Often after one of those dreams, she’d stay in bed and cry into her pillow and remember her. Setsuko’s ghost lingered around Katasha, and she knew it always would.

But most days, Katasha would roll out of bed and look at Setsuko’s tribute picture. After, she’d make her way to the kitchen and make something suitable to eat while going through the mail.

Eventually, when the clock struck noon, she’d go to the empty room on the second floor and try to remember what Setsuko showed her.


End file.
